One Moment
by Lunatik27
Summary: Love can happen in one moment, one hour, one year, or even one decade, but it’s not really the when that matters… it’s the how. This is an incredible romance between two of my fav. characters during an adventure through time. Enjoy! Plz R&R.
1. So Many Hours

**One Moment**

**Summary: **Love can happen in one moment, one hour, one year, or even one decade, but it's not really the when that matters…it's the how. This is an incredible romance between two of my fav. characters. Enjoy! Plz R&R.

**Rating:** PG-13…it might change later, but I'm not sure yet.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **If I ever claim this story my own then may the flying monkeys with their evil pet squirrels eat me alive!

**A/N:** I know the time travel thing is a cliché, but to me it never gets old. I, myself, am completely in LOVE with Remus and because of the fact that I can't be with him, I've decided to take pleasure in writing a Hermione/Remus romance. I really hope all you other Remus Lovers out there can take pleasure in reading this as well, but whether you like it or not, PLEASE review. If you're a writer, you know how important feed back is especially if it's your first one…in which this is mine. Well, I don't want this note to drag on forever so on with the show!

**Chapter One: _So Many Hours_**

It was a long day indeed. The war was becoming more intense every minute she sat…solemnly dreading the day news would come. The daily prophet was nothing more than extremely detailed insight of the ghastly be comings of her beloved world. Grimmauld Place was a burial ground of the many secrets, memories, and horrors of her past. Mrs. Black took her last scream when Lupin finally lost it…venting out his concealed emotions built up over the years from the stress, solitude, weariness, worry, pain, and death which have consumed his very soul. He had been her refuge when she felt the heavy terrors of life weighing down on her…ripping away at her heart…tearing from her the strength that she has detained for Harry so many hours for so many days. She had never seen neither Lupin nor Harry shed a tear after all their loss and pain. Their faces became cold as stone. It seemed hard to determine who had it worse.

Harry had been fighting since the day he was born…raised without parents and without friends until the age of eleven. Even then he was constantly judged, suffering more criticism and anger and grief than no boy should indulge so young. He has never felt the playful innocence of a child.

Then again, Lupin's life could easily counter Harry's in the way he has felt implausible discomforts every month since the time he could begin to enjoy any of life's specialties at all. This alone had completely altered the judgment and iniquity of society itself before he was able to experience the joy of a careless childhood. Harry and Lupin were similar in so many ways as they have endured the same cruelties society has displayed upon them, though Harry has certainly partaken triumphs that Lupin has never come close to…never faced a virtuous, happy, normal, amorous life…suffered the same losses. But wait a minute…here's where another thought occurred to her. Harry has not suffered the same losses as him at all. Harry may have lost a good amount of extremely important people that have affected him deeply, but he still has Ron and Ginny and Dumbledore and the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Neville and her…Hermione. He still has all of us to be there for him…comfort him…remind him of what he has and of the good left in this world, but who does Lupin have? Who in the world does _Remus_ have to console and reassure him? What does he have left to be grateful for?

"Hermione!" someone called from a distance.

She was suddenly conscious of the hot, wet tears that streamed down her wind beaten face and took in the last moments of the ever beautiful sun reaching its horizon. After having known what it's like to think how you may never see something so striking again, you begin to take nothing for granted. Her toes curled in the soft, wet forest green grass as she leaned against an extremely aged oak tree. Its shade reached to the end of the small cliff-like edge, swaying in the light summer breeze. Its leaves were a golden yellow, reflecting the sky's oranges, purples and pinks. The air was unusually warm, leaving her with a romantically content essence within her. No matter what consequences or terrors she would have to deal with once back at the castle, she could set everything aside to think clearly and wondrously at that moment. Though her worries and questions still weighed upon her mind, they were at least partly subsided due to her breathtaking surroundings.

This was her place…the trees and logs and flowers and rocks never touched by human hands for many, many years…that is until Hermione had come across them during a very fortunate mishap. The scenery around her was abnormally comforting as the roses, daisies, carnations, tulips, jasmines, and other such flowers unheard of before were sprouting in every shape and color imaginable. Even the odd formations of cactus gave her a sense of gratification. It reeked of youth, life, and rebirth. She could almost see the faces of her parents and beloved friends and professors in the glistening sky and hear Harry's words of encouragement…. It was as if the trees were whispering sweet nothings in her ear. To be there felt unreal…she could practically feel, smell, touch, and taste the magic laid upon that holy ground. She imagined that it was much like the ground beneath the burning bush, in which God had created for Noah, that she read about in a muggle bible one evening. Yet in this place, she felt like God, almighty and powerful, as if not just any witch, wizard, or creature, could enter on her account. This magic was unlike any other she'd ever dealt with even amid all the spells she has learned and come across.

She has shared her discovery with no one, not even Harry and Ron. This was her secret…her one secret that could never be taken or forced from her. No one knew of the place so it held no value to anyone except her…therefore, it was hers to keep.

Hermione then made her way through a condensed pathway leading back to the castle along with the others calling her name. She cast a number of spells on certain bothersome green ivy that were slapping at her legs, in which she had researched to be called _weaving whackers_, a rare, highly venomous form of what muggles would refer to as poison ivy… silkily perilous. Yet however clever she was, in all her research and minor questioning among all aspects of Hogwarts' forbidden forest, Hermione could not find anything leading to the mystery of her hidden pathway to the velvety, ceasingly beautiful cliff side setting. There was something very special about this place and she was going to figure out what it was no matter what the cost. Since books would do her no good in this area, she would simply have to investigate the grounds which began with the peculiarly soft and eye-catching greenery she had first seen displayed about during her first encounter with the area.

Hermione felt her weariness turn to depression as she walked on. Her magic place kept her calm and comfortably drowsy, but now she began to feel the weight of her worry over her two good friends, specifically one, lonely professor. She was glad when he decided to join them back at Hogwarts because Dumbledore had requested that the school needed more protection. Lupin had proclaimed that it was his duty to come back as a teacher and considered it as purely out of business for the order or as a 'mission' rather. However, the trio knew that he needed the job…money was hard to come by.

Of course he also stressed over the fact that both parents and the ministry would be concerned about his being in the presence of so many kids during his transformations, but thankfully to both Dumbledore's constant reassurance and Arthur's new decree, he was able to take the job without much trouble. These were the two good things that had happened since their fifth year…Lupin's return to Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley's victorious promotion. Though his muggle obsession has not lessened in the slightest, Arthur knew it was time to make a change career wise and took the new position as Head of the Mistreatment of Magical Creatures department. Ever since, he has passed many new decrees giving extreme amounts of freedom to the werewolves, goblins, vampires, and giants who had kept a clean record.

Once she reached the edge of the forest, one especially cheerful redhead came into view and noticed her presence immediately.

"HERMIONE! Oh my god! I have been looking everywhere for you. What have you been doing in the forbidden forest?" Before Ginny even let Hermione speak she continued eagerly, "I've been wanting to show you my new dress robes mum just bought me for my birthday this Saturday…they're absolutely lovely! You've just got to see them!"

"That's wonderful Ginny. I'd love to see them…" her voice trailed off as she gazed at the lake for a moment.

"Are you alright Hermione? You look utterly exhausted…why don't we go back to the common so you can rest…? And then I'll get Ron to fetch some food from the kitchens since you missed dinner!" Ginny suggested, though clearly there was no room for objection so Hermione simply nodded.

Ginny thrust her arm through Hermione's and lead her to the Gryffindor common room absentmindedly as she obviously knew the way all too well. Ginny had become more and more of a good friend to Hermione each year she has grown and matured. She was the one girl Hermione could relate to and share both her worries and hopes. They could talk about love and life, dreams and fantasies…girly things…things she just couldn't discuss with Harry and Ron.

Another alteration which has happened since Hermione's new friendship with Ginny is her change in style sense. Although Hermione would have never considered herself a tomboy, in any case, she had simply found others things to be of a much greater importance. If anything, Ginny has been rather a relief to Hermione as she was able to take her mind off of other stressful thoughts about homework, the war, work for the Order, people in the Order, learning new spells…new potions…new remedies…the whereabouts of both the good and bad… Instead she was able to focus on what a normal teenage girl focus' on for once in her life…like makeup both subtle and vibrant, hair both girly and straight (or as straight as Hermione's hair will ever be), robes both dressy and casual, and of course the accessories which would fall into any of the categories in beautifying oneself.

During their walk through the halls, Ginny questioned Hermione more seriously once again on her whereabouts this afternoon. Hermione simply answered, "I was just getting some air…you know, finally taking that break you suggested after finding me in library at two o' clock in the morning."

"Gods Hermione! Don't you think I know you better than that! Maybe if that was the first time I'd found you wandering the premises, I would have believed you, but you've done this so many times. Some days you get so frustrated and run off so we never see you again till much later that night! Then I'll find you completely exhausted with this glazed look in your eyes. Are you sure there's not something you want to talk about?"

"No Ginny…I mean I guess it just relaxes me. I go on my walks so I can think and clear some things up, but then I'm fine…really." It was partly true as Hermione did feels much more relaxed afterwards, but so much detail was left out that it was almost a plain out lie and Ginny could sense it.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now, but I really wish you would talk to me about something if it was bothering you. I mean, do you really need to go into the _forbidden forest _to work some things out? Tell me what your worried about…is it Sirius because we all love and miss him so much, but there's not a whole lot we can do." This was not really a subject that Hermione felt like discussing at the moment, but she knew Ginny wouldn't cease to question her so she thought she'd tell her the truth for the most part.

"Well, yes I do miss him terribly, but it's not just Sirius it's everyth…" but just at that moment her sentence was cut off when someone bombarded them, causing Ginny to stumble down a few stairs with a death grip on Hermione's arm.

"Pardon me _ladies!_ But I'm sure that you don't mind laying at the fffoot of a most dashhhhing young gentleman as I!"

"Why, you're so drunk, you can't even see straight Malfoy!" yelled Ginny disapprovingly.

"What's it to you, Weasley shmeasly! Your ol' dad gonna put me in Azzzkaban?" Malfoy slurred, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet…his usual roguishly handsome demeanor lost on the odd, glazed expression in his eyes and the overly-prominent movement of his mouth in order to pronounce his already inaudible words.

He had rather lost some of both his bitterness and sanity after his father's downfall and Mr. Weasley's up rise. The two girls couldn't decide whether this was a good or a bad thing. All they knew was that the insults were minimal, but the amount of times he had gotten caught for sneaking fire whiskey into the Slitherin common room were becoming far too frequent.

"Where's your buddies, Dumb and dumber? Out retrieving more whiskey? I hope you're not expecting to get away with this as it's my duty to report you being Head Girl. You've already lost any position of authority you might have had…don't lose your dignity as well." Hermione remarked as she and Ginny made their way back up the stair case.

"Very funny Granger….but it looks to me as I'm not the only one getting awaaaaay with things at this school. That's riiight…you know what I'm talkin' bout," Malfoy said as he advanced on her, coming far too close for her liking. She could smell his horrible, drunken breath as he pointed a finger at her, flipping his hair suggestively.

"You stay away from us Draco!" Ginny said as she yanked at Hermione, pulling her out of his grasp.

"Stay away? Why, we were just begiiiinning to have the looooveliest conversation. There's no need to leave jus' yet," he said before lunging towards them, but his feet had failed him when Hermione nonchalantly cast a small sticking charm on his shoes.

"Let's get out of here…" she told Ginny and they sprinted the rest of the way to avoid any other obstacles they might have to overcome.

Once to the common room, they found Ron's extremely tall and gangly, snoring figure displayed across the large and aged, but comfortable couch opposite a roaring fire. Harry, however, looked fully awake as he was sitting in his favorite chair, staring intently into the dancing flames. Besides the two of them, it was deserted…Hermione hadn't realized how late she'd stayed out. Apparently the boys had been trying to get some homework out of the way as it was disarrayed all around them.

Harry didn't seem to have noticed them enter until Hermione walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked as he then startled and looked around in surprise.

"Gods Hermione…don't scare me like that!"

"Geez, since when have you become so jumpy!" she proclaimed as she made room on the floor beside him.

"I'm not jumpy I was just…"

"In your own little world," she finished for him, "I'd just like to know what you were so absorbedly thinking about."

"Nothing…well, not anything specific, I was thinking that…" but then he quickly turned on her and changed his tone, "Now, don't you go changing the subject like that…all sneaky and making this seem like I'm the one with the problem! Where were you? It was getting really late so I sent Ginny out looking for you…"

"No, Harry…you've always been the one with the problem. Why would you think I would want to make this about me? It's about you…it's always about you! Everyone is worried that something is always going to happen to you! Besides, what does it matter where I've been…I'm here aren't I!" Hermione shot back angrily as they both stood up slowly.

"Always about me, is it! Do you think I like it…do you think I _enjoy_ all the attention…all their bloody sympathy!"

"Well, maybe if you don't want them to be sorry for you, then you should stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Hermione yelled. Ginny tried to get in between them, but Harry pushed her aside.

"How can I help being sorry for myself. Why should I be happy about my life? I don't like being the strong, brave celebrity that everyone looks to. I'm sick of it…poor Harry Potter's lost another friend…_I wonder when he'll finally lose it!_ Well, I hope their happy…I've finally lost it! I don't want to be responsible for everyone dying anymore! I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!" he cried, falling to his knees. For the first time ever, Hermione watched her best friend fall to pieces before her…sobbing hysterically…letting it all out at last. She suddenly felt dirty and horribly mad at both the world and herself. Mad at what stress and sickening pain this world has put this incredibly strong and wonderful boy through that he has now collapsed, looking so entirely weak and vulnerable.

And then, she had said those awful things to him when he was only worried about where she had been.

Hermione sunk down beside Harry; placing her arms around him as he gave in to her, grasping her tightly…clinging to her like she would abandon him at any moment. She then looked into his face and saw how truly young he was…just a boy who wanted to be happy…to live happily…to love and be loved without constant anxiety.

Ginny simply watched…stunned, silently crying to herself.

"I'm sorry Harry…I wasn't thinking…I was just tired and upset", she spoke to him softly and soothingly, running her fingers through his hair, "But you can't just give up…I know how hard this is, but we need you. The survival of the wizarding world depends on you. You're our hero…"

He looked up at her, as if begging her to take it back. "But I don't want to be a hero…" he said, his voice cracking.

She took his cheek in her hand, wiping his tears away with her thumb and smiled at him softly as if to say it's going to be okay, "You don't have to be a hero right now."

So many hours, she had spent trying to understand him and for this one moment she finally did. She felt as if he was pouring out his soul to her through his gaze, sharing with her the feelings he has kept in for so long.

Ginny observed them happily and quickly dried her eyes.

Then all of a sudden, the moment was broken when the three heard a loud groan and the longest yawn in the history of yawns, which had come from none other than Ron himself.

He looked around stupidly before finally averting his eyes from Harry and Hermione embracing on floor to Ginny wiping her tear-stained face in the corner.

"Did I miss something?" he asked sleepily.

Harry broke apart from and Hermione and they all laughed softly until Harry told him, "No Ron…we just had a little disagreement, but everything's okay now…everything's okay."

**Yet another A/N**: Hey…hehe I hope you liked it. I didn't really intend on making that last scene so emotional, but you never really know what might come out when you're writing. I pretty much have an outline of what I'm going to write for the next chapter so I'll try and post it as soon as possible. And don't worry, we'll get to part when she goes back in time soon enough, but I'd rather not rush it cuz' will be good…and original!

Peace and Chocolate!

Lunatik (Russian for Moony!)


	2. Acrimony Part One

**A/N: **First of all, I want to give an extra special thanks to my beta, Megan. (You're the best! I couldn't have done it without you!) I want all my reviewers to know I ADORE each and every one of you! At the end of this chappie, I'll give you all personal thanks.Next,for those of you who don't catch this while reading, the story takes place in seventh year so the events from Hermione's flashback occurred a little over a year ago…just so you know. May I also dedicate part of this chapter to Domidan for their lovely ideas regarding the Snape issue; you will all see how it plays a very important part in the plot once I post the second half of chapter two. It's separated because the update was taking too long!

**Disclaimer: **If I own this, than may grass turn pink, water turn yellow, your feet cease to stink, and Malfoy becomes mellow! Mwuahahahaha!

**Chapter 2 (Part 1): _Feuds and Fortunes_**

The next morning began peacefully, partly because it was a beautiful spring day and partly because Hermione had woken up two hours earlier than everyone else had. This was the time of day she liked best, when she wasn't bothered with unnecessary distractions or the annoying chitchat that resounded in the Great Hall during meals. However, she was surprised when she found the tables more occupied than she would have expected them to be. A group of Gryffindors gathered in the far end of the table conversing animatedly, while another group of Ravenclaws were crowded nearer to the entrance, eating solemnly in silence. Hermione guessed they were still sulking after the Quidditch match that recently took place. It had been an extremely exciting game as Harry could have easily caught the snitch closer to the beginning of the game, decided it was more amusing to tease Ravenclaw's seeker before later making his brilliant catch with a back flip in midair.

One particular student was sitting alone in the middle of the Gryffindor table and staring at his eggs as if deep in thought. The eggs were displayed around his plate in the form of an oddly shaped hippogriff.

Hermione took her place beside him, piled her plate with many different foods, and tried to make light conversation. "Why are you sitting alone, Neville? I would think you'd want to be sitting with the others discussing this week's victory. Wasn't Harry amazing?"

At being addressed, Neville promptly came out of his reverie. "Yes… yes, he was, of course, but I was just thinking…"

"Yes, people tend to do that sometimes," she said jokingly, smiling into her pumpkin juice.

"Seriously, Hermione. I mean, I hope things stay like this, the way they are right now! I hope Harry will always be there to save the day and make our victories. I hope everyone in the Order will always be there to protect us and Hogwarts will _remain_ the safest place in the world. But what if Voldemort finally finds a way to break the boundaries?" Neville had become accustomed to speaking the Dark Lord's name soon after their fifth year.

He continued, "What if he gathers enough supporters to attack and finally defeat us? Don't you remember that last time, during the raid at Grimmauld place? If Dumbledore hadn't come back… If he hadn't…"

Hermione cut him off before _he_ would break down on her as well.

"Neville, please! You're beginning to make scene! Now, don't get yourself worked up about things that most likely will not happen, because they won't. I know they won't. Dumbledore won't let them and neither will I nor will the rest of the Order!"

"But last time…"

"Yes, I know! If Dumbledore hadn't gotten Professor Lupin's message then... then…"

"So many people would have been killed," he finished for her, "I just wish he would have gotten there sooner. Then, Professor McGonagall might have had a chance."

Her eyes grew grave as she replied softly, "I wish he had too," The news of her favorite professor's death had come as a huge shock. Not many things surprised her anymore.

As it turned out, Kreacher truly did betray them. Although, even if Kreacher had a choice, Hermione was sure Voldemort would have gotten information out of him one way or another. There had been a meeting during the Christmas holiday of their sixth year. The Order, after being convinced by Harry that they were worthy of membership, now included the entire D.A. They had made plans at Grimmauld Place to collect a group of vampires, who had strayed to the good side outside of Hogsmeade later that night. The Death Eaters quickly found out where the meeting was taking place and recruited every Dark supporter to take part in the attack. As it was, Mundungus was the first to hear about the attack and was able to warn the Order by owl.

Unfortunately, Mundungus had not made it back to Grimmauld Place, himself, before the Death Eaters became aware of him and murdered him on the spot.

Luckily, the Order was not sure how long they had to prepare, and in the five minutes they did have, Lupin was able to send a letter to Dumbledore through the Order's most trusted owl, Hedwig, who had become a very important asset to them, even though Harry was reluctant to use her at first. Lupin's letter had reached Dumbledore, whom had been speaking with the Minister, and was able to arrive shortly before anything more drastic happened than what already did.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Where's Harry? Professor, where's Harry!" Hermione screamed frantically as she dashed down the hallway, grabbing Lupin by the collar._

_"Harry's fine, Hermione! He hasn't gone anywhere yet," he reassured her, pointing to Harry._

_She ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, "God, you scared me! Please don't go after them. They're already on their way here. There is no point in risking your life for something like this when we are capable of fighting just as well as you!" She paused and looked to Ron for support, "Tell him Ron!"_

_"She's right, mate…you can't handle them alone," said Ron. _

_Harry rolled his eyes. "All I said was that it might be easier to stop them by being sneakier then the Death Eaters themselves. I wasn't going to try it by myself!"_

_"Shh! All of you! Whatever happens, stay together. If everyone watches each other's backs, then there is little chance of someone sneaking up on you," Lupin whispered, "I just sent a letter to the Headmaster. He should be here any minute, though we're not sure when th-" but he was cut off by a great explosion from the kitchen. Lupin ran past the trio, whipping out his wand before cautiously approaching the door. The trio did the same, each of their adrenalines pumping, their breathing fast. _

_There was a moment of silence and the four of them listened intently, until, finally: "STUPFEY!" A voice that sounded remarkably like Tonks cried. They all rushed in to her assistance._

_As they reached the door way, they witnessed one Death Eater freeze and fall, while about thirty more entered. Tonks shouted another spell at the next death eater she saw, but he immediately countered her spell._

"_Protego!"_

_It was then that Moody came out and finished the job, stunning the Death Eater that Tonks was fighting with. All around them, the Order was beginning to emerge, first Snape, then Kingsley, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Doge, and Diggle. Everyone began firing spells at the Death Eaters._

_Hermione jumped behind a nearby chair, using it as a shield, and shot at the feet of Death Eaters as they went passed. "Impedimenta! Stupfey! Diffin… ahh!" She was lifted into the air by a cold, pale hand that began to choke her. She dropped her wand and pried at the fingers gripping her neck. _

_"Your fun is about to end, Mudblood," came the low, icy voice of Lucius Malfoy as he prodded his wand deep into her back. _

_Just then, Hermione heard someone shout: "Petrificus Totalus!"  
Malfoy was flung into the wall, leaving a remarkable dent._

_Neville walked over to Hermione and dragged her out of view of the fight. "Are you alright?" he asked, "The rest of the D.A. is here too. Sorry, we're late." _

_"I'm fine," she said, rubbing the marks on her neck and peaking over the counter to see her fellow D.A. members fighting, three to each Death Eater. Clearly, they had formed a plan before arriving. "How'd you all get here?" she questioned, "I thought everyone was spending the break with their family."_

_"Well, you know the spell you cast on us during the summer, the one like the Death Eater's mark except it tells us when one's in trouble? Apparently, everyone's mark began glowing at the same time. We all met each other on the Knight Bus; it was the fastest way we could find. I think my grandmother was very angry and confused though," Neville replied. _

_Before Hermione could say anything else, they heard loud laughter and they both glanced over to see the source of the laughter. Hermione found that Kingsley, Doge, and Tonks were knocked out on the floor while Seamus, Ron, and Luna were trying to revive Dean and Parvati. Lavender was cowering in the corner, holding her badly injured arm, while Fred and George were busy with Crabbe and Dolohov. Behind the couch, Mrs. Weasley was clinging to Ginny, who was desperately trying to calm her as Mrs. Weasley had not intended on letting her daughter fight. Hermione was not exactly sure which side was at an advantage. Many death eaters were lying on the floor, some injured and some unconscious._

_The laughter, however, was coming from a group of Death Eaters that had gotten a hold of McGonagall and were tossing her from side to side. From the looks of it, they had snuck up on her, snapped her wand, and were now playing with the elderly woman as if she was a doll. This small scene had gone unnoticed to the others who were still active in duels of their own._

_"Professor!" Hermione gasped under her breath, trying her hardest not to bring attention to herself. Then, without much more thought, she took a position to pounce at them, but Neville grabbed her arm._

_"Don't! You'll get the same treatment if you're caught!"_

_"I have to help my professor, Neville," she said, yanking her arm away angrily._

_However, she was too late in coming to McGonagall's rescue. The Death Eaters had become bored with teasing her and fired three spells all at once. This was too much for McGonagall's old, withered body to take, and she collapsed before their eyes. Hermione couldn't bear to look into the face of a teacher she had come to love and respect. She sunk to her knees in dread, covering her mouth and taking in small, shaky breaths. 'I can't believe it. Dumbledore was supposed to be here,' she thought, 'He was supposed to get here just in time to save her.' She silently burst into sobs, and for one moment in her life, she felt that Albus Dumbledore had let her down. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione sat pondering this memory and absentmindedly playing with her food. Suddenly, she lost her appetite and bid farewell to Neville. After all, a little fresh air would do her good. And so, she walked out to the lake, thinking of something to take her mind off the attack and her professor.

'I know I don't usually visit my mysterious little getaway during the day, but it would surely be something to put me in a better mood for Ginny's party. It would also give me the chance to do some investigating,' she thought, 'Besides, it doesn't look like anyone is out here to catch me this early, anyway.'

But how very wrong she was, for none other than Severus Snape, himself, was taking watch of her actions. Malfoy had finally decided, being the prick he was, to give the slimy potions teacher all the information he knew. Snape, of course, took advantage of this and began to keep a close eye on the witch.

He smirked as she headed towards the Forbidden Forest, wondering whether it would be wiser to follow her or catch her right away. He came to the conclusion that he would get more pleasure out of surprising her once she was at the edge of the forest.

Hermione walked up to the first two trees and pushed some branches aside before entering and searching the premises. She found it was much less intimidating during the day.

It was only once she reached the first marking that she made that Hermione heard a small ruffle of bushes followed by slow, steady breathing and knew she was caught.

'Bloody hell,' she thought, 'I've been caught. I just knew I would. After all, I've been so lucky these past few times.'

"Hello Miss Granger. Out for a morning stroll, I suppose," came a voice from behind her that she knew all too well."

Hermione stood still, her back facing him. "If you'd like to call it that, professor," she said haughtily and slowly turned around.

"That's it? No poor, pathetic excuse that you were wandering around meeting giants, saving unicorns, or rescuing a captured creature?" asked a surprised Snape, but Hermione just gazed at him icily, "My, my, the ever so 'intelligent' witch is out of ideas." He paused, gave her his most loathing stare that he usually reserved for Harry, and continued in a low, sarcastic voice, "I expected better of you, Miss Granger."

Hermione finally broke her gaze and smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile and said, "Did you really? I thought I was nothing but an annoying little know-it-all!" She then walked over to him cheerfully, looked him right in the face, and said slightly less cheerfully, "And _you_ were nothing but a lonely, selfish, _incredibly disturbed_, old professor who takes pleasure in torturing the innocent."

Hermione searched his face for any sign of extreme anger, but found only incredulous shock. He opened his mouth, but found no words, until finally his eyes narrowed. Now, there was not just anger on his red, though usually pale face, but a slight hint of insanity in his eyes.

"YOU ARE AN EXTREMELY BOLD, INSUFFERABLE, ATROCIOUS LITTLE GIRL WHO WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY FOR YOUR DISRESPECTFUL, VULGAR MANNER," Snape yelled as his hands shook with fury, "_You will pay for this, Granger, I promise you!"_

At this point, he had taken her by the neck and was practically spitting in her face, "There is no doubt…_none at all_…that YOU WILL BE HOLDING THE POSITION OF HEAD GIRL ANY LONGER WHEN _I _SPEAK TO THE HEADMASTER ABOUT THIS!"

However, Snape's hysterical outburst had no effect on Hermione's demeanor. In fact, she found she was more likely to laugh than flinch in fear.

It was when Snape had composed himself and finally placed Hermione back on the ground that he continued, "You will report to the dungeons this afternoon for the beginning of your punishment…_only _the beginning. Now, get out of here at once!"

Hermione dashed out of the forest and headed for the Gryffindor tower. Though Snape did not scare her with his intimidation, and although she knew Dumbledore would side with her as much as possible, she also knew that Snape would do everything in his power to make her life absolute hell. He would milk it for all it was worth, elaborating all the dirty details, excluding his own eruption of rage. It may have been foolish to say what she had, but it felt good to give him a piece of her mind. At that moment, she felt the same exultant sensation that she experienced when she had slapped  
Malfoy in her third year.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. More to come very soon! I've just been busy lately. You know how life can get. ; ) Now…on to my personal thank yous!

**The TRUE Angel of Music: **I love you too, Dem Dem! Young writers rock! Hehehe I know you've been buggin' me about this for a while so here's your update! Lots o lovin'. Mwuaaa!

**Domidan: **Aww…thanx Dooby…you lovely little snot. Glad you liked Malfoy. He's an awfully adorable prick, isn't he? There I go with my little oxymorons all over the place. LOL. I hope you like my addition of your Snapeypoo. He's as evil as ever…just how you like him!

**Moony's-Mate**Thank you so much. I really hope you enjoy this! By the way…love your name. LOL.

**Dracula5555: **Thanx for reviewing! Here's your update: )

**Lady Cheese: **Bologna, my friend! I'm glad you didn't have to beat me with a limp noodle! Hehe I'm also glad you don't find this one so disturbing. Thank you for reviewing…GO cheese!

**MidnightRequiem**Dear Sherilyn…thank you so much for your positively exquisite review. haha And read your story…I shall! By the way, no story of yours could possibly be bad. ; )


	3. Acrimony Part Two

**A/N: **Just one note before you begin, there was a change of title simply because chapter two has nothing to do with Hermione's fortune as I intended so I've decided to leave it out for now.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even the nice men in the white jackets.

**Chapter 2 (Part 2): _Acrimony_**

Upon entering the common room, she found Ron, Harry, and Ginny in such a quarrel that they didn't even notice her enter.

"And you!" Ron pointed at Harry who was currently sitting on the couch rather red in the face, "You were _supposed_ to be my best friend. How could you…! She's my _sister_!"

"I _am_ your best friend, Ron!" Harry said, standing abruptly, "This doesn't change anything. Besides, I thought you_ wanted _Ginny to be with me. At least it wasn't some horrible, sleazy Slytherin you walked in on her snogging!"

"Well yes, but-but-but… HARRY!" Ron bellowed, struggling to find a way to express his disgust.

"Harry's right!" Ginny butted in, "Besides, it doesn't matter what _you_ think anyway. You'll never prevent anything from happening between Harry and I because I LOVE HIM!" At this, Ginny swung around, enveloped her arms around Harry's neck, and kissed him hard, pressing her body tight against his.

Ron gaped in horror and shock while Hermione watched with amusement and surprise.

Finally, Ginny broke the kiss and stepped away as many different emotions overwhelmed the both of them.

She smiled and looked down, blushing furiously. "I better go see where Hermione went off to before my brother explodes again. I'll see you tonight, Harry." Then, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off.

Only then did Hermione emerge from the corner and grab Ginny by the wrist, pulling her through the portrait. Once she felt they both had caught their breath, she bombarded Ginny with questions, forgetting the incident earlier.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny!" That was…that was…OH MY GOSH!" she jumped up and down excitedly, "I can't believe you did that. It was brilliant! You should have seen the look on Ron's face!" The two girls giggled wildly.

"I know! I don't know what came over me. I've wanted to do that for so long!" squealed Ginny.

"Well, you have to tell me _all_ the details! What did you do to make Ron so angry and how long have you been fantasizing over Harry?" Hermione asked, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders, "I mean I know you fancied him before, but I thought you said you were over him! Was there anything going on before this?"

Hermione hardly paused before continuing in a lower, yet eager voice, "You have to tell me how it felt. Is Harry a good kisser?"

Ginny laughed, her face turning as red as her hair once again. "Whoa, slow down Hermione… and yes, he's a wonderful kisser, but it can always use a little improvement. Also, you should know that I was never over him… just lost hope for a little while. I figured dating other guys might make him slightly jealous. And no, nothing was going on before this morning."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved him?" questioned Hermione as they sat down against a nearby wall.

"Of course I did!" Ginny replied, her voice taking a dreamy state, "I _will_ marry him…"

A few moments of silence passed as they sat planning the newfound couple's future before Ginny spoke aloud. "I can't wait until we play _spin the bottle_ at my party tonight," she giggled mischievously, "Maybe I could jinx it a bit."

It was then when Hermione remembered her dramatic encounter just before her arrival and came to the realization that her detention fell at the same time as Ginny's party.

She began to feel a hole in the pit of her stomach as she outwardly expressed her new emotions. "Oh no," Hermione whined, "I can't go."

"Go where?" Ginny asked, now thoroughly confused.

"To your party!" Hermione cried, "I have detention…"

"What are you talking about! You never get detention. Besides, whomever it's with, I'm sure you can get out if it… bargain for another time or something! After all, it's not everyday I get to turn sixteen!"

"It's with Snape." Hermione said solemnly, as if this explained everything.

"Oh…" Ginny shook her head and turned around in despair. "I still don't know understand how this could happen, I mean… Oh gosh, it isn't what I think it is, is it?"

Hermione looked up, pleading her forgiveness, but Ginny's anguish only turned to disgust. "Fine, have fun spending some _valuable_ time with ol' Snapey-poo, cleaning cauldrons and organizing potions because it obviously means more to you than what means everything to me!" At this, Ginny stormed off, leaving Hermione with her own tears of regret and sorrow.

She felt it was horribly unfair for Ginny to blame everything on _her_ when she couldn't possibly control Snape's unforgivable wrath. Ginny hadn't even questioned why she had all of a sudden been placed in this miserable position. She just selfishly scolded Hermione for not being able to be there for _herself_. Hadn't it crossed her mind that Hermione would've done anything to go to her party if she could?

That afternoon in the dungeons was both more horrible and interesting than what she expected. Firstly, Hermione hadn't planned on looking into the face of the man who often deliberately tried to ruin her life, but decided that it would only have given him unmerited satisfaction. He might have finally found reason to use his cruel ways of revenge and hatred against her, but she would in no way allow him to think it had any effect.

Therefore, she thought it more efficient on her part to stride into his office with all the pride she could muster and act as if she had done nothing more than answer something incorrectly, though that's likely to be close to impossible.

However, Snape appeared to be so enthralled in his work that he didn't even notice her arrival, not that her presence was of any importance to him anyway. Hermione grinned at his attempt to degrade her and sat down, placing her book bag at her feet.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable, Granger," Snape said, his eyes still locked on his papers, his voice monotone.

"I don't see how I could," she muttered more to herself, but her voice echoed off the walls in the large, quiet room.

"Stand up, Miss Granger!" he said, rising suddenly, "I don't see why you brought your book bag for you will most definitely not be needing it."

Snape walked over to the cauldrons that appeared to still be half-full, grabbed the ridges of the one nearest, and knocked all of its contents onto the stone floor. "Clean it!" he growled, narrowing his eyes in satisfaction.

Hermione looked on in slight shock, but recovered quickly, for now she truly felt fear of Snape's new eccentric persona and didn't feel the desire to witness another similar episode.

The next few hours Hermione spent scrubbing every desk and every cauldron, including each crevice in the floor, all except for what lies in the back room. Hermione guessed that it might contain either some of Snape's own mysterious and personal belongings or something very secretive and dangerous for now and then, Snape would slink in and out with some kind of unusual smelling ingredients.

Hermione's curiosity was beginning to be overwhelming and she felt herself wishing to just get at least a glimpse of what Snape might be up to.

He could obviously sense her restlessness and felt it wise to not leave Hermione alone unless it was completely necessary.

'I genuinely think I've spent too much time with Ron and Harry,' she thought, wiping the sweat off her forehead, 'I used to be the one who thought sensibly, but I really want to know what potion he is so eager to brew and why it smells so oddly horrible.' At this, she peered around one of the conjoined tables into the slightly opened door, but Snape's back was blocking her view.

Suddenly, she saw him lean over as if to check that it was correctly done and flinched, throwing his head back violently.

At first, she was afraid he had seen her looking, but he only plugged his nose and poured the mysterious, vile potion into a medium sized, old-looking flask. 'That was close,' she thought, visibly relaxing, 'I have to stop this; it's my curiosity that has gotten me into this mess in the first place.'

Hermione decided that from now on, it would be best to simply continue with her work and hope the detention was nearing an end. It seemed like hours since she first entered the classroom around three o' clock, but she wasn't about to question her professor about the time when he already seemed on edge.

It was in that instant when none other than Remus Lupin decided pay the dungeons a visit. 'That's odd. It must be very important for Professor Lupin to actually have to spend time with Snape during the weekend,' Hermione wondered as he waited, still oblivious to her presence.

Then it dawned on her, Snape's discretion… the room… the smell… the potion… _Wolfsbane_! Of course, it's full moon tonight! How could she not have thought of this? Surely, she of all people should have remembered.

"Why… Hermione, is that you? What in the world are you doing here on a Saturday!" Lupin questioned, helping her off the floor.

"I-I'm serving a detention, Professor," she said lamely.

Lupin chuckled at the absurdity, "Now, why would Snape have possibly…"

"The little witch thought she could enter the Forbidden Forest unauthorized and then insult me for giving her a well-deserved punishment," explained Snape as he held the steaming flask out to Lupin grudgingly, but Lupin continued to look unsatisfied with his validation.

"Surely Hermione had a perfectly rational excuse for being there," he said defensively.

"There is no excuse for being in the Forbidden Forest at any time of day! You may think her to be one of your exceptional, trustworthy students, but I assure that assumption is wrong and the deceiving little girl she is, thinks she can get away with anything simply because teachers like _you _play favoritism!"

"Only because rotten teachers like _you _don't give her a chance at all! Besides, I think whatever insult she might have made towards you was completely true!"

"Watch your tongue, werewolf," Snape growled, gritting his teeth.

Hermione, whom was currently sitting in a nearby desk, watched in awe as her professors were doing everything in their power to restrain themselves from ripping each other apart.

She saw Lupin make a fist and slowly relax as he knew any confrontation especially in the presence of a student would only lead to awful publicity on his part. The last thing he needed was to see Arthur being questioned in the daily profit on whether it was truly safe to allow werewolves such freedom and have to witness the fear in his students' faces once again.

He took a deep breath and looked Snape in the face, "You know, I honestly believe there's some good in everyone and deep inside… way deep down in your feet, is a kind and caring person."

The seriousness in Lupin's tone made Hermione snort, unable to contain her laughter. Snape glared at her, daring her to continue and looked back at Lupin who was smiling at him calmly.

Unable to counter Lupin's humorous retort, he drew out his wand with such ferocity that they both plowed into Hermione's desk, spilling the sweltering hot Wolfsbane potion into her lap.

Hermione shrieked in pain and both men, even Snape, held an expression of deep concern and worry.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry," Lupin yelped frantically, "Don't worry, I have a remedy in my office that will cure your burn in a couple minutes. I am no Madam Pomfrey, but this has happened before and my office is closer than the Hospital Wing!"

Lupin scooped her into his arms and made for the door, but Snape attempted to stop them, "I'm not so sure…"

"Move out of the way, Severus! I know what I'm doing!" he yelled, knocking him to the side and hurrying down the hallway.

Hermione's head was pounding and her skin around her stomach felt as if it was boiling and bubbling like water on a muggle stove. Soon, she began to feel the same effects on her whole body. She tried to focus on Lupin's face, but was finding it to be more blurry by the second.

Lupin noticed her eyes beginning to glaze over and quickened his paces. "You have to stay with me, Hermione. Stay awake. You have to focus!" he told her repeatedly, "I promise you it will be alright…"

**A/N:** Well, here's your update. Hope you all liked it! I know it's been a while, but since its Spring Break, I've finally found time to finish this chapter. I promise the next update won't take as long since I left you guys hanging… evil me! ; ) I also know I said that in chapter two Hermione would go back in time, but I don't want the chapters to go over six pages so that will definitely be in chapter three!

**Now, onto my personal thanks:**

**Lady Cheese: **Yes, I know! How evil of me! But I promise you that this is not the end of McGonagall… only in this time.

**Midnight Requiem: **Thank you my dear! I heart you and your story! Smutty is good. Hehehe…

**Moony's Mate: **Here's you update. Thanks again for reviewing! That whole part was fun to write!

**Dracula5555: **Glad you liked it! I'll update a bit quicker this time.

**The TRUE Angel of Music: **Hey Dem Dem,don't be sorry! I love your long reviews. Haha. It _was_ kind of a sad way to die, huh? Oh well, nobody else is going to kick the bucket anytime soon. Lots o' lovin'! God Bless!

**Domidan: **Hahaha… knew you'd like that, Dooby. Here's some more Snape for ya! And I even put "Snapey-poo" in there just for you! Hehe. Luv ya lots!


	4. Unusual Nights and Extraordinary Morning...

**Disclaimer: **Chickens will race; they may eat my face, but never will I own this story!

**Chapter 3: Unusual Nights and Extraordinary Mornings**

Hermione wasn't sure whether it was minutes or hours later when she finally regained consciousness. The only thing that became clear to her was Lupin's smiling, yet tired-looking face. Hermione's mishap topped of with the fact that his transformation was so near left him more wearied then usual.

She glanced around quickly only to find that she was presently displayed across Lupin's desk- papers and quills jumbled to the side. Obviously, they couldn't have arrived there too long ago.

He gently laid a hand on her forehead and whispered to her comfortingly.

"It's alright now. You're safe in my office and your body has finally resumed its normal temperature, but I suggest you don't make any attempt to move for a few minutes."

Hermione tried to respond, but her mouth couldn't seem to find the energy to form a coherent sentence, "Deed Shnaype may nu mo poeshun?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.

"Here, drink this."

He tilted her head just enough so the fluid easily slid down her throat, giving her a warm, soothing sensation. She smiled gratefully as her dreariness and fatigue vanished instantly, letting her finally be able to think clearly.

Before Hermione could say anything more, he sat next to her and apologized.

"I'm very sorry for what happened. I really…"

"Oh, don't be, professor. If anything, I should be thanking you for saving me. Besides, it was mainly Snape's fault anyway."

He grinned at her attempt to reassure him, wondering how he would have ever managed life without her.

_If only she knew… if only she remembered_… he thought, dwelling on certain memories from so long ago.

"Well, I suppose he _was_ mostly at fault, but I shouldn't have pursued the fight. It was very inappropriate of me and I need to control my anger," he said, taking a sudden interest in an empty Grindylow tank.

Hermione could feel him tense and tried to show him he wasn't in the wrong.

"You were defending me."

"Yes, but…"

"Everyone gets mad."

"I'm different," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"How? How are you different! Are you inhuman!" she raised her voice defiantly, almost unaware that she was speaking to a teacher. But… then again, she had seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I am!" Lupin rose, placing his hands on his hips with a pained look on his face.

"You're wrong. Being a werewolf is only one part of you. It's not who you are. _You_ are a wonderful, caring person who feels and thinks no differently than the rest of us!" Hermione stood up as well with a challenging glare upon her face, daring him to pursue on.

"I wish that could be true. I really do, Hermione, but it _is_ who I am. Every time my emotions become too strong or overwhelming, I feel the wolf in me begin to take over. People have every reason to fear me. You wouldn't understand... "

"But I want to!" Hermione took a few steps closer to him. "Please, Remus, help me to understand."

Now she was so close that he could breathe in her scent.

Her smell never ceased to captivate him. Her eyes bore into his soul, silently informing him all was well- his secrets kept, his solitude misplaced, her empathy present. He knew she offered him compassion and concern without sympathy… never sympathy, for it only degraded him further… revealing his loses and bringing them down upon him.

She offered an open ear and advice from a willing friend, but he could not give what she wanted. How could he? He longed to… he longed to so badly, the thought brought tears to his eyes, but he would simply not put himself in such a vulnerable position again. He had done it once only to find that what he received was only temporary. And that was not enough.

Hermione saw a single tear slid down his cheek. It broke her heart to see such a strong man so forlorn. Without thinking, she laced her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

At first he felt shock and wasn't sure how to respond, but then he relaxed, placing his chin against her forehead. They stood there in contented peace for a few blissful moments. That is, until they were unpleasantly interrupted by the one person they least wanted to see- Severus Snape.

"Well, I'm sorry to intrude upon you two love birds, but I'd think you would like to take your potion before full moon, Lupin." he smirked nefariously.

They both blushed feverishly and broke apart. Lupin glared at Snape, fully aware of Snape's _knowledge_, and took the potion forcefully, downing it in a few gulps.

However, he couldn't stop himself from making a face.

Snape grinned a bit wider and took the flask back.

"I suggest you go back to your dorms now, Granger, for you are sure to have a _busy_ morning tomorrow. You can be certain of that."

With that being said, he spun around, robes billowing behind him, as he made his exit.

Hermione groaned and folded her arms, leaning against a wall.

"I'm not surprised he's doing this. In fact, if he were any other teacher, he would have every right to after what I said. Although, I can't help but pout over how miserable my life is going to become over the next few weeks. Or who knows? It might be for the rest of my time at Hogwarts!"

"And so, I'm guessing you're aware that you've brought this upon yourself." Lupin remarked. But seeing her negative reaction to his words, he suddenly changed his tone. "But you should also know that I have to say that as a teacher. As a friend, I will tell you that I wish I could have been there when you supposedly tore the man to shreds."

She laughed and nudged him playfully in the side.

"Do I _have_ to go back?"

"If you want to sleep," he answered. "Besides, I would think it was highly inappropriate for you to remain in my office during the night, especially when I'm to resume my werewolf state."

"Oh, but I had no intention of staying here anyway. I was hoping we could have a bit of fun on the grounds! After all, you're completely harmless when you drink Wolfsbane. If anything, you could protect me!"

Hermione gazed at him hopefully, eyes filled with excitement.

He looked at her uncertainly.

"I… don't think that's a good idea."

"Please! Don't you trust me?"

"Hermione, I could get fired!" He countered, folding his arms.

"For what? Putting me in danger?" She replied sardonically. "For all the others know, I _snuck_ out."

Lupin took a couple minutes to think about it, but was still a little hesitant about her staying out all hours of the night with a werewolf. If anyone found out he was responsible, there would be hell to pay.

"What about Harry and Ron? Won't they notice your absence?"

"Oh… them!" Hermione laughed. "They're probably fast asleep by now! Even if they were awake, I bet they'd think I was just studying or something anyway."

Lupin turned around to look at her fully and saw how it would be nearly impossible to refuse those most adorable honey-brown eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Alright, Hermione, you can come with me."

She cried with happiness and hugged him once again.

"Oh, thank you!"

In the next half hour, Hermione found herself giggling uncontrollably as Lupin romped about, rolling in the grass and chasing her playfully. Although she almost couldn't bear to watch him transform and felt helpless when she found there was nothing she could do to help, Hermione knew things were definitely worse the last time she witnessed this.

He pawed at her robes, bringing her to the ground and began licking her face.

For a moment, she thought she saw him actually smile.

"You know you'd never be able to do that any other time, right?" She told him, running her fingers through his fuzzy ears.

Then, he gave what seemed to be a teasing growl and leaped over her, running towards the edge of the forest.

Hermione guessed he was asking her to follow and tried her best to keep up. At first, he began to guide her to the exact path leading up to her secret place, but she figured he couldn't possibly have known about it and would turn a different way eventually.

Finally, he slowed to a walk, letting Hermione catch her breath. Nonetheless, he still kept at least one pace ahead of her, and looked back at her cautiously every few seconds.

After about twenty minutes of keeping a steady pace, they turned a little off course and continued for a while longer. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to get back to the castle from here, but she was at least comforted by the fact that Lupin probably knew this place like the back of his hand.

The werewolf's ears remained perked, alert to any human or creature that decided to take a midnight stroll.

As Hermione grew more frightened by small noises created by their foot steps and the occasional forest sounds, she would ask him, "Do you see anything out there?"

Lupin, however, did not respond, and whether it was because he couldn't, or was distracted otherwise, he stayed focused on an especially dark spot in a nearby clearing.

Just when Hermione began to follow as he crept towards it, he glanced at her warningly and she knew he meant for her to wait.

By now, she was terrified. As long as she could see whatever decided to make enemies with her, she was fine, but strange, dark enemies in a strange, dark forest was not something she handled very well.

Just as Lupin reached the clearing, someone or something leaped onto his back, ripping and tearing at his fur. Hermione stumbled backwards as the two rolled around viciously, unsure of whether to help him or run.

A branch cracked under her foot, bringing her to the other thing's attention. If it continued to chase her or Lupin got to it in time, she never knew because just after she was beginning to gain speed, she found herself on familiar ground.

The rocks, the trees, the smell… she was safe.

She pressed her back against a smooth tree and slid down, taking deep breaths.

"Well, that was enough adventure for me," she said softly to herself. "I certainly hope Professor Lupin is alright."

Closing her eyes in relief, she put both hands behind her, but instead of feeling the expected gentle, mushiness of grass, she felt the granular, harshness of… _sand?_

Hermione swung around to watch as the golden particles seeped through her fingers. She was shocked that this had come by her unnoticed until now. The sand was so bright, even in the dark. She was drawn to it, eager to feel it gush between her toes.

Then it occurred to her that this sand might be dangerous and unlike other sand you'd find on the beach, especially as it was found in such a magical place. However, this was a very minor thought, quickly pushed to the back of her mind partly because the air was once again causing her mind to take a carefree, dream-like state and partly because nothing bad had ever become of her in this place.

Hermione removed her shoes and stepped further into the pool of warm, golden specks, kneeling down to cover her feet with it. She laughed to herself, flinging it into the air like a five-year-old, but when she tried to move her feet so she could sit properly, she discovered her feet to be stuck.

A wave of panic ran through her body as her feet sunk deeper.

"Sinking sand!" she gasped, thinking very hard to find a spell that might assist her in any way. It was then that she realized her wand wouldn't do any good as it was now at her waist and her wand was inaccessible. There was no one to scream for. No one to help or even guess what might have happened to her. Her death would be a mystery to all.

She couldn't help but cry silently and hope Harry and Ron would give her a lovely funeral. As she took in what might have been her last breath, a strange, yet familiar pulling sensation dragged her under.

As this happened, her whole life flashed before her… literally.

Instead of suffocating in never-ending sand, she felt like she was being dragged through midair, not a solid object in sight. Memories from before she knew she could have memories replayed all around her.

Then, it dawned on her… this wasn't sinking sand. It was, in fact, the same sand used in a time turner. This explained why the place was kept so well hidden. She was being _sunk _back through time!

Hermione frantically racked her brain, and did the only thing she could think of… try and _swim _into one of the memories, but by now she wasn't even watching her own past anymore. She was looking at four extremely familiar boys lounging by the lake around about midmorning as she plunged into the past and came falling from the exact distance she had seen them from.

Her robes served as a parachute as she fell from the sky, screaming in both terror and excitement. It would have been a nasty fall if one of the boys hadn't been sitting in just the right place for his lap to serve as a cushion.

Her fall was, in fact, the most graceful fall that could have possibly have been managed, considering the height and shock at which she came.

Hermione landed with an "Oomf" and peered around at her surroundings as the revelation of her arrival sunk in. The handsome sandy-haired boy gaped at the strange, angel-like girl fallen from Heaven into his lap or so he would have described it. The other three exchanged expressions, all feeling the same surprise and amusement.

Hermione recognized them almost immediately, thinking through her situation and all possible solutions.

_At least Dumbledore's here,_ she thought hopefully, _If anyone can help me, he will. I know he's still Headmaster in the Marauder's time!_

"Well, now you can't say it never rained beautiful women," joked the gorgeous, dark-haired boy, whom she assumed to be Sirius, as beside him, the replica of Harry joined in on the laughter.

She smiled and shook her head.

This was definitely a most extraordinary night… or should she say morning?

**A/N:** I told you this chapter wouldn't take so long! Hope you all liked it. It was fun to write! And don't worry… there'll be plenty of fun and jokes in store when she spends a little more time with the Marauders!

**Now onto the personal thanks:**

**Moony's Mate: **So close, yet so far, my friend! Actually, it hadn't even crossed my mind that the spill would give her lycanthropy… good idea though! ; D

**FaNfIcTiOnFrEaK16: **I really hope this chapter fulfilled your expectations. Thank you SO much for reviewing! I really appreciate your input and encouragement!

**Dracula5555: **Yes, they were a bit out of character, weren't they? But you know… that's the beauty of fanfiction! However, my intention _was_ to keep them as in character as possible. Sorry if they slip sometimes. Thanx for reviewing: )

**The TRUE Angel of Music: **I hope this was soon enough for you, Dem Dem! By the way, you were right on the dot with the "bonding" thing. That was what I was going for! Plus, I wanted to add some of Remus' own thoughts referring to his past incidents with Hermione that you will discover in later chapters. Thank you so much for correcting this since I wanted to get it posted asap! Luv ya lots, mi amiga!


	5. My Past, Your Present, and Their Future

**Disclaimer:**

Light bulbs and ceiling wax,

Wow, what random things.

I swear I don't own Remus or this story,

So no pressure and no suing!

**Chapter 4: My Past, Your Present, and Their Future**

The boys continued to stare at her questioningly.

"Hermione Granger, and very glad to meet you!" she stated as Sirius suavely kissed her outstretched hand.

_Shouldn't have said that_, Hermione thought, mentally slapping herself. _I feel rather like Hagrid right now._

"Sirius Black," he replied, smirking his distinctively impish smirk, "And these two lovely chaps beside me would be called James and Peter. So, what brings you to Remus' lap this fine day?"

Hermione hid her blush as she realized that she was finding herself way too comfortable in the lap of her seventeen-year-old professor.

"Uhh… l-long story," she stuttered, scrambling out off of Remus in a clumsy attempt to stand. "I really must speak with Dumbledore immediately."

"Wait!" Sirius quickly pulled her back down. "How can you just expect to fall from the sky and then simply run off to see the Headmaster without even giving us the satisfaction of knowing exactly how you got here?"

"Yeah," the short stubby boy named Peter agreed, "We've never seen you before.

"And there's not many girls that _we _haven't heard of," James added, glancing around at anyone who might be watching

Hermione snorted.

"I'm afraid it's for your own good that the four of you don't question where I'm from."

Now it was Sirius's turn to laugh loudly.

"How are we to believe _you_ know what's for our own good? You've barely just met us!"

"You might be surprised to find that I know you better than you may even know yourself, Mr. Black." Hermione retorted knowingly, only to receive more inquisitive glances.

They were quite intrigued that this mystifying girl could arrive so suddenly and act as if she were on a higher horse then themselves when indubitably they ruled the school. Sirius was keen on her audacious, aggressive demeanor.

James suddenly spoke up.

"You have our attention, Mystery Girl Hermione. For surely after that remark, you _must_ explain yourself. And we assure you that if even if you don't, nothing is kept from the Marauder's for long!"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you!" Hermione shot back. She honestly wished she could tell them. It was so tempting when she knew that their whole futures lie in her hands.

"We believe that a beautiful, witty young girl fell from nowhere and is now refusing to tell us her story because apparently it is more bizarre and amazing than flying without a broom," commented Remus who had been extremely quiet up until that moment.

Hermione appeared slightly flushed as he smiled at her shyly.

_He sure was cute when he was young. His face is so smooth and practically scar-less,_ she mused. "But you're my professor."

Did she just say that out loud!

Remus raised his eyebrows in an oh-so-familiar way.

"Sorry, but I'm not your professor," he said, resisting the urge to laugh between his words.

"Of course you're not, Prof… Lup… _Remus!"_ Hermione finally blurt out. This was probably one of the first and only times you could find someone like her so utterly tongue-tied. "I really must go see Dumbledore. It's of the utter most importance that I do. If you'll be so kind as to excuse me."

With that, she whirled around, only to be faced with an odd surprise.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," came the voice of Dumbledore himself, standing but a few inches from her face. "Surely what you need to say to me can be said to these boys as they are already involved."

"Professor, how did you… do you know who I am or… or how I got here?" Hermione questioned, getting the feeling that he always knew more than what appeared on the surface. She never found life in Dumbledore's world any less surprising.

"I know no more than they do merely because of the fact that a student informed Minerva of your abrupt appearance. Quite an entrance, I would say… very impressive indeed!" proclaimed Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with his usual amusement and delight.

_Professor McGonagall? She's alive! How could I have forgotten! How wonderful it will be to see her again. _Hermione could've jumped for joy. _I wonder how much different she looks?_

It was only then that she began to notice differences in Dumbledore's appearance as well. His eyes were bluer than ever, but his face was less wrinkled and his beard just as long, yet not as white as large chunks of dark gray were weaved into it, hinting that he was once a brunette.

He also carried himself with a more spirit and stamina then any man she'd ever seen as less unwieldy thoughts forced his age upon him, thus causing him to appear to be even taller and more powerful than he already was. At this time, there was nothing to weigh him down because he did not feel responsible for so much sorrow soon to come. Nothing had happened yet.

"But professor, I don't think it would be wise for them to obtain the knowledge of my coming through time for it could severely alter my past, your present, and their future," Hermione tried to explain.

She didn't want to give away too much, but just enough so Dumbledore knew she held important information.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, but for a moment only before he began beaming once again.

"I could see that you, Miss Granger, possessed a high level of character and intelligence even before I heard you speak. Determination and indulgence is written on your face. Though, now it has become obvious there is even more below the surface."

At this, he tilted his head, and looked at her over the spectacles that slid to the rim of his nose, giving him his usual impression of omnipotence.

"On the subject of the Marauder's awareness, I daresay that if you have met them before, nothing ceases to run past them... unfortunately."

The boys puffed their chests with a proud gesture as Dumbledore continued. "However, I trust that if it is so eminent this remains a secret, the boys will hold their tongue for they are a group of loyal, good-hearted Gryffindors despite their occasional tomfoolery."

All the while, he grinned and eyed the boys fondly in just the way he would gaze at the trio so many years later.

Hermione still felt some concern that Dumbledore did not yet understand her situation fully and there might be some things better left concealed, but she decided to lay that aside and trust him for the time being.

"Alright, well, may we at least find a place to talk in private? The Room of Requirement, perhaps?"

"Most definitely! Excellent suggestion! Off we go then… "

Dumbledore let Hermione lead the way as he had not yet discovered this room, while the Marauders crept curiously behind them.

"How does _she_ know about the Room of Requirement?" Sirius muttered to James.

"I don't know, but since when can just anyone suddenly prance through the hallways as if she's been here as long as we have?" James wondered, keeping a suspicious eye Hermione.

"I suppose we'll find out though, shan't we?" added Remus, who continued to stare at their leader that so reminded him of himself. "Besides, I don't think this girl is just anyone… "

_I bet she'll at least study in the library with me. Maybe, together, we can knock some sense into these arrogant idiots who call themselves my friends, _Remus laughed silently to himself.

No doubt they were like brothers to him, through fights and fun, defending each other from enemies and occasionally from one another, but mostly it ended with comical purposes. They all carried their good and bad points. No other could take their place.

The four of them shared so many great moments… moments of truth and honestly… moments of upturning lies and hard relief… moments of loyalty and respect… moments of humor and glory… but most of all… moments of camaraderie and love. Remus loved them as much as any boy could love his friends.

All he had ever searched for… all he had ever desired was acceptance. And this was what he found in them. From the beginning, Sirius was his guard, James was his confider, and Peter was his pride. He was the rear end of their little train of friendship and though annoying at points, he was always there to comfort and encourage when someone at the front faltered.

Remus knew Peter was on his side when the other pair would invent these crazy and dangerous ideas to cause trouble, but never would Peter admit this of course. He couldn't let them think he was a coward at all. Maybe there _is_ one other person sought acceptance more than he.

Finally, the group of them arrived at the room they had searched for, or, rather Hermione had. The door remained invisible until Hermione quickly paced back and forth three times, concentrating on their dire need of privacy.

When it appeared, they curiously glanced around at their surroundings where a large wooden table sat in the middle of the room, clearly set for a serious discussion.

On the far side, a lounge chair was placed next to an enormous, plush couch just calling for them to get comfortable and take a long, refreshing nap or read a good book. Against the two walls opposite each other, were two identical bookshelves that looked rather modern considering there time era.

"I've never seen a bookshelf so nicely made," admired Remus, who was immediately drawn to the stacks of curious-looking novels.

Then it dawned on Hermione why they appeared to be so familiar.

"These are the book shelves from my room back home!" she exclaimed and raced over to one of them, fondly petting its smooth, glossy edges. "And these are my books and photo albums!"

She could not have been happier for this made explaining her situation all the more easier.

**A/N:** I have to say that this one was rather hard to write. Took me a while to come up with just how she and the Marauders would react to each other! I just want you all to know how much I appreciate your comments in my reviews. You have no idea how wonderful it is to feel that someone else is actually reading and enjoying what I write. If there are others who are not reviewing, PLEASE DO! I'll love you forever!

**Now, onto my personal thanks: **(Kinda depressing when there are only 3 reviews)

**The TRUE Angel of Music:** At least, I can always rely on you to review, buddy! Thank you SOOO much for everything you've done. I love you more than a million bars of milk chocolate!

**Okabacha**: Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing! Reviews make me happy.

**Domidan:** Oh, good 'ol Sherilyn! Glad you enjoyed your Snapey-poo. Thanks for ur awesome ideas. I luv ya like cheese!


	6. The Only Certainty is That Nothing is Ce...

**Disclaimer: **

I believe I could fly,

But I don't believe I could get so high,

To think that I own anything,

I have more chance of bein' able to sing.

**Chapter 5: The Only Certainty is That Nothing is Certain**

New and old… thick and diminutive… the varieties of books were endless. Of course, if they had known Hermione for even a day longer, the five of them could have guessed she owned such a collection.

After Hermione's excited outburst, which the others didn't understand since they weren't yet told these were her only pieces from home, the group looked to her for some explanations.

She just looked at them and smiled.

"I guess we all better take a seat then," she began, slowing seating herself and gesturing the others to follow her suit.

Dumbledore was the first to break the silence that filled the room.

"I suggest you start from the beginning."

"I fear that that may reveal too much. However, I will tell you that I've come here from afar… or from the future per say, and I've met you all before. Well, almost all of you."

She paused and quickly glanced at James.

"Three of you I have come to know _very_ well."

"The future?" remarked Peter, his voice filled with perceptible doubt. "How can you expect us to believe this rubbish?"

"Actually, it seems to all be coming together now," surmised Sirius, "She _did_ say she knew me better than even I did. After all, we've tried to meddle with time before… unsuccessfully I might add, but I have heard that there are such devices people have used to go back in time."

He stopped and gazed into space for a moment to gather his thoughts..

"Gosh, what are they called?" Sirius' face took a strained expression as he rubbed his temples. "The ministry discovered it recently, but their not sure it's safe quite yet …"

"Time turners," answered Remus, glad his extensive knowledge might actually come in handy. "They were invented a year ago by Marulus Vampton. Supposedly he found a way to use strange, magical sand from an unknown place- he refused to say where- and situated it into a two way, funnel type object, which is able to send people back in time, but not forward."

Everyone gazed at him curiously, especially Hermione, now frightened that she may never be able to return.

"In fact, as far as I've read, the ministry has concluded that they can only send people back a few days at most and are considered extremely dangerous."

Hermione tried to counter his earlier theories with some optimism, failing hopelessly.

"Well, obviously the time turners will have evolved in the last twenty years and they can send you more than a few days back in time, but I don't happen to have a time turner from the future that may take me forward considering I didn't use one to get here."

"How is that possible?" questioned James.

"That is one very essential part that I'm not able to tell you."

"If you have no evidence, then I still see no reason to believe you," pressed Peter.

She was becoming very irritated with him as she already resented sharing the same room with the man who would be responsible for the murders of two innocent people sitting right beside him, completely oblivious to their terrible, iniquitous deaths.

"Evidence?" she replied rather defensively. "I'll give you evidence! Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Marauder a.k.a. Wormtail a.k.a. rat anima- animal lover."

Hermione was about to reveal that she knew he was an animagus, but seeing that Dumbledore was in the room and he didn't find this out untill her third year, no matter how much she hated not to say anything, it wasn't her place to alter the time line.

James butted in. "Okay, but- "

"James Potter a.k.a. Leader of Marauders a.k.a. Prongs a.k.a. father of my best friend, Harry James Potter," Hermione finished.

"I also happen to know that you were a seeker just as Harry will be. The best _and _youngest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, I might say!" She added proudly.

"Really?" James inquired, giving a half smile. "Well I suppose he would be, considering he's _my_ son! But who is this woman who chose the name Harry, for I most certainly must not have had a say in it?"

"You'll find out in a year or so."

Hermione smiled, but her face quickly took a sad expression. This was extremely weird speaking to these boys as if everything was fine… everything was normal… as if he were still going to be alive in even a few years or so.

James must not have seen her face for he continued rather excitedly.

"I bet I'm his biggest fan and when we all see each other, he's the highlight of our conversation! Do I see him play Quidditch often!"

Her sorrow only increased at James' enthusiasm.

"Umm… sure, but you know, parents don't usually visit Hogwarts to see their children play on a regular basis."

She had to lie. She just_ had_ to! She simply couldn't let anything slip about what would happen to him… or to all of them, as a matter of fact. None in that room would ever find peace and happiness again in another two years.

"I have pictures in these."

She pointed out her bookshelves where there was a line of photo albums from each of her years at Hogwarts. Colin Creevey and his brother made sure of this.

She brought her third year out for them all to see and opened it up to a random page in the middle. The first picture that caught their eyes was one of Remus patting Harry on the back after he had overcome the "Dementors" during a Quidditch game.

"Is that… well… me?" inquired Remus in awe.

"Yes," reassured Hermione with a nod, "You were the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we'd ever had throughout all of our years in Hogwarts. Harry especially appreciated you, considering your connections to his father's past. You and Sirius told us great stories."

She tried to hide her tears as memories swarmed back to her.

"That explains why you called me professor," Remus recalled. "But why do I look so _old? _And my hair is all gray."

Hermione laughed, but didn't respond.

"There's actually a funny story that went with this picture. You had secretly been giving private lessons to Harry about how to defend yourself against Dementors because they kept appearing on the Quidditch field."

"There were Dementors at _my_ school?" questioned Dumbledore, as Hermione began to remember how much he loathed the fact that they had to reside at Hogwarts. "Are times so horrible that _they_ have to come in order to protect us?"

"Well, not exactly. They were more looking for one fugitive who kept finding ways to sneak into the school, but I'd rather not continue on that subject… " Hermione answered, quickly trying to divert their attention elsewhere.

"But the point is that Harry was just about to catch the snitch when three certain students decided it would be funny to trick Harry into thinking that Dementors were attacking the field again. However, thanks to Lupin, Harry shot the Patronus spell in their faces, scaring them out of their wits! It was absolutely hilarious!"

"Did Harry catch the snitch?"

"Who were the three students?"

"I don't even know how to conjure the Patronus spell."

James, Sirius, and Remus commented all at once.

"Yes he caught the snitch," Hermione giggled. "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were the three little buggers who tried to trick him, but I'll assure you that they didn't get away with it."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Malfoy as in Lucius Malfoy?" James asked.

"No, his son," answered Hermione.

"Narcissa," whispered both boys at once, clearly disgusted.

Hermione smiled and turned away.

"Oh, and Remus, I'm certain you will learn how to conjure the Patronus spell soon enough. After all, the future is permanent, is it not?"

"The only certainty is that nothing is certain, my dear Miss Granger," pointed out Dumbledore.

"Do you mean that I could possibly be drastically altering the future at this moment?" she asked him, now persistent and a bit uneasy.

"Anything is possible when nothing is permanent. Many years ago, I discovered time has its own way of revealing things to us. How can things remain when everything is always changing?"

She looked thoughtful as he continued.

"The only constant is _love_."

"If this is true, then it's possible you can send her back?" Remus asked hopefully, though anyone who was watching his face could have guessed he wasn't.

"Surely, surely Remus, but that is, of course, up to Hermione when she is ready to go back."

Hermione's face brightened immensely.

"I must say that the sooner the better, tomorrow perhaps?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. I have a thought at what might be your way of traveling back, but it not under my control when you will go."

She frowned at the news, not aware of the grins displayed every one of the other's faces as Dumbledore continued.

"You will know when the time has come, but do not _expect_ it for time always has a purpose."

"I… but, I couldn't possibly stay here! I have classes and Head Girl duties and Harry to protect!"

Sirius laughed, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you already forgotten he hasn't even been born yet? You'll be just fine. We'll make_ sure_ of that," he drawled.

Hermione was suddenly afraid of the smirk playing across his face.

"Great! Then, it's settled. You shall stay in the Gryffindor girls dorm which I'm hoping hasn't changed too much since you last saw it." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with delight as if he had not a clue in the world of what might be playing in the devious minds of four audacious boys. "I'll have McGonagall see to it that you have a schedule and supplies out of the school's funds. There should be a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend where your classmates may show you around and gather any other luxuries you might require.

"Oh, and a few words of caution to you all… do not speak of Miss Granger's blast to the past freely amongst anyone but yourselves. There would be great consequences had the information be passed on into the wrong hands. On a happier note, I do hope you find your stay here pleasant enough, Hermione. Mischievous though these boys may be, you can trust that their more loyal than any Gryffindors you may ever meet. Good day!"

And he left as cheerful as a man who just won a hundred-thousand galleons.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. I was suffering a bit of writer's block for a while, but hopefully I'm beginning to come out of it. I promise it will get more interesting in future chapters. I seem to like this one the least of all I've written so far.

I just want to thank all of you who decided to review which was: **Rane2920072**, **The TRUE Angel of Music, Lizzieangel90, MidnightRequiem, SpikesDreamer, and Dracula5555.** I would have made personal thank-yous to everyone, but that would have been too hard because I felt the same about each and every one of them. I couldn't stop smiling after seeing new and old reviewers displaying such heartening complements towards my story and me as a writer. I can't even begin to explain what that means to me.

Lots of love to my editor, Dem Dem!


	7. Just Trust Me

**Chapter 6: _Just Trust Me_**

Clod… clod… clod… my heels were far too noisy as the halls were far too silent. I was to meet the marauders back up at the Gryffindor tower in twenty minutes while they were off taking care of some "business." They figured I knew my way around the castle well enough. Therefore, I was left to travel through these solemn hallways alone.

Being the gentleman he is and always has been, Remus offered to escort me, but the others simply would not consent to this. They declared it was essential for him to carry out with their so-called plan. I'd heard of the crazy things they would do in their youth, but to experience it first hand was another.

How I wished he was with me now… or any of them for that matter. I tried to think of anyone else I might know in this era like Harry's mother, Neville's parents, and the Woods… even _Snape… _who I would gladly avoid.

These thoughts lead me to dwell on the fact that I couldn't reveal to them my secret nor should I have revealed so much to the Marauders. Surely this wasn't the end of their questioning.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the Fat Lady, but of course this did me no good for I hadn't been told the password.

_Think Hermione! There are only so many things it could be…_

"Excuse me!" a giggling red head collided into my side, nearly knocking me head first onto the stone. I would have made a very bold remark regarding her rude behavior until I realized she wasn't addressing me nor was it her fault.

More laughter echoed around me… familiar laughter I'd heard only hours ago.

"Sorry Lils! Come as a surprise, did we?" James' head appeared out of thin air. "I know how you just love my cloak. Stunning, isn't it?"

He pointed to the invisible heap concealing him and three of his mates.

"I swear, Potter!" the girl exclaimed, straining herself to keep a straight face. "If you so much as even _try_ to sneak into our dorms with that thing again, I'll have to report you to the headmistress!"

"Ah, but you have to admit, it was very much fun the last time." James lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

"Just ignore that drunken boyfriend of mine and his crew of miscreants," the girl told me as she quickly muttered the password and opened the portrait just enough to what she_ thought_ was only room for two.

"And miscreants we are!" Sirius roared joyously as he pounced between us.

"Funny how it exactly relates to what we're about to do," Peter commented as James grabbed him by the mouth, nestling his head comfortably in a strong headlock.

"Tis' hilarious, dear Peter!"

The red head continued as if they'd never arrived.

"You must be Hermione." I nodded slowly as she said, "Don't worry. The boys told me everything. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

"Everything!" I could feel myself begin to panic and turn red with alarm.

"Of course," the girl answered lightly. "You're the exchange student from Durmstrang, right?"

I exhaled deeply in relief.

"Mmhmm!" As my mood lightened and my curiosity grew, I began to act friendlier towards the girl. "And you must be Lily… "

I paused as if waiting for Lily to finish.

"Evans, yes," Lily said, "I assume you were told that you would be sharing dorms with myself and Lydia. Don't worry, she not too much of a nuisance… usually. I'm Head Girl so, naturally, it's my duty to show you around the school… "

"The boys took care of that," I interrupted.

All I needed was an endless tour of the one place I knew best.

"I'm sure they did." Lily smiled with a hint of a twinkle in her eye. "Well then, I suppose we should sit down and get to know each other a bit better… seeing as we're going to be together constantly from now on."

"Sorry love, but I'm afraid there'll be no time."

James suddenly had a glare in his eyes that I had seen in Harry's so many times before. They had the look of adventure.

"We figured we'll be able to become better acquainted if we perhaps explored the grounds a bit more thoroughly," Remus tried to explain, but seeing the look Lily gave him he added quickly, "I mean, they, of course. After all, it's my duty to disagree, but if worst comes to worst I'll say they forced me with an unforgiveable."

The others and I laughed at the absurdity. Lily, however, remained stern and slightly disappointed, looking rather like McGonagall. Now, who else does that remind me of?

This was a side I'd rarely seen in Remus. Not often did he bluntly defy the rules in front of me. Although I have to admit… as much as a goody-goody I may seem, it intrigued me… _he_ intrigued me.

Standing with that goofy smirk on his face, long choppy bangs tossed to the side, and robes hanging loosely around his thin yet sturdy figure, I was captivated by his presence.

It wasn't long before I, myself, was caught staring with a grin just as ridiculous as his own when Sirius whispered, "I know who _someone's_ been dreaming about."

He grinned a dazzlingly white grin and nudged me teasingly, but I nudged him back a bit harder than intended.

"Oh, sod off Black."

I felt like a Weasley, red to the ears.

"Alright, we'd better be off. I hope that cloak is warm enough for you, Hermione," said James, casually carrying the ever-so-familiar map in his left hand.

"It will have to do," said Sirius, looping his arm over my shoulders. "Not like she'll feel the cold after an hour or two."

I was suddenly very doubtful. "Actually, you know it's been a long day. I don't think this is a go- "

"It's great idea! Quit worrying and relax. Besides, you said it yourself, Lily. We need to have some time to _bond."_

This was getting scarier by the minute. What could they possibly have planned?

Before I had anymore time to debate, he slipped his hand down my back and shoved me through the portrait.

The others followed hastily. Even Lily had an eager look on her face as she was obviously used to these odd surprises.

"It's after hours you know," I informed them. "You don't think someone's going to notice six teenagers wondering the school in the late evening? I have to say, I'm astonished we aren't using your cloak, James."

"Do you honestly think all of us could fit under that thing? It's squished enough with just the four of us," Sirius remarked, quickening his steps. "Besides, no one will ever catch us taking the rout we're on. Plus, we have the… umm… well, I suppose you already know about the map."

"Yes, of course," I told him idly.

"Alright then."

He nodded, ending the conversation. Everyone seemed to be in great hurry.

Lily eyed me suspiciously.

"Wait… how does she know about the map!"

_Whoops!_

"When she saw me with it earlier, I had to explain," James covered up quickly.

Thank goodness I have this team of liars on my side, though it was partly Sirius' fault. I can not let that keep happening.

Before I knew it we were taking a light jog through hallways even I hadn't discovered, which quickly turned to a full-on run.

"How much time?" Peter asked, breathing heavily.

"Fifteen minutes," answered Remus.

What in the world is going to happen in fifteen minutes? Supposedly, I was the smartest witch of my time and I can't even figure out what a group of troublesome boys are up to.

Finally, we approached a very curious opening in an old, red curtain hanging from what looked like the top of a twenty foot window. James popped his head inside for a second as if to check for an all clear and quite suddenly tossed Lily through it who gave a short "whoop!" and down she went.

It must be safe enough for James to have carelessly tossed his girlfriend through god knows what kind of weird tunnel it might be.

"You're next m'lady." Sirius carefully took my hand and led me to Remus standing just beside the curtain.

"Forgive me, Hermione, but I promise it will be alright. Whatever you do, keep your feet forward and refrain from touching the top and sides. It's all very old."

Remus warned me as he lifted me as easily as a broom stick and tried to perform the same action James had just done with Lily, though I wasn't quite as easy going.

From the minute he apologized, I could hardly listen to his other words and began struggling. However, Remus' grip was strong and hard to resist.

"Please, Hermione. You must trust me. Did you not trust me in your past life? I couldn't have been too much different, was I?" I looked into those two honest, blue orbs and couldn't help but give in.

It didn't take much convincing from someone so beautiful and polite and respectful as dear Remus.

And so I let myself slide down the grimy, cobwebbed tunnel of doom or so I would have described it. To others who could look past the filth might be able to enjoy the excitement of sliding through the walls of Hogwarts itself, zooming down at top speed. I hadn't realized we were so far up.

If I thought the ride was unpleasant enough, the landing had to of been the most surprising and objectionable aspect of the monstrosity of a journey. The ground was hard and flat, causing my landing to be more abrupt than I expected.

One glance beside me told me Lily felt just as disgruntled as I.

"Watch out!" Remus howled, but not soon enough. Luckily, he had spread his legs just in time to skid behind me in almost the perfect position to cradle my lap in his own, which I seemed to find myself in rather often in this time.

Not long after, we heard Sirius' voice boom through the tunnel.

"INCOMING!"

At least this gave Remus and I enough time to scurry out of the way, or rather roll, into a position where he blushingly found himself atop of me.

"Well, that was an adventure I'm certainly in a hurry to do again!" Sirius laughed, obviously unaware of our expressions.

"I'm afraid the phrase is the other way around, Sirius." Lily breathed.

Soon after came James, who pummeled headfirst into a summersault, finishing his exit with a "whoohoo" similar to Sirius', while Peter threw himself beside a tree and held his head as if this was the end of _his_ night.

It was the first time I actually took in our surroundings. After seeing that we were indeed at a very far and deserted end of the castle, I concluded that this must have been a passage Filch hadn't found until years later. One that Fred and George may have known about yet couldn't have taken.

As the boys, minus Peter, announced we better head on, I sensed this had a great deal to do with Hogsmeade, but I was only partially correct.

We didn't travel far before the back of the Hogshead came into view. The dark, stone building looked even more miserable at night.

We crept around and drew our cloaks over our heads as Sirius instructed before making our entrance. I wanted to trust that if Remus was as willing as he was to pull through with this adventure, then I should be as well. But I couldn't help feeling a bit frightened.

Yes… Harry, Ron, and I fought a three-headed dog, rescued a convict, formed an illegal alliance, and faced Voldemort with his death eaters just as they were gaining power, but all those times, I knew what I was getting myself into.

I was just beginning to realize how much I detest surprises.

I found myself rather relieved when no one even looked up as Sirius whispered to the stout, wart-headed man serving drinks, nor when James took six bottles of a substance unknown to me under the counter, nor when Peter clumsily knocked a flask onto an old hag at the bar, nor when the others made a proud exit, clearly looking satisfied with whatever mischievous deed they might have committed. Only Lily and I were confused.

Apparently the "people" or whatever they may call themselves were either too drunk to even comprehend where they were, much less give a single thought to a bunch of ruthless teenagers, or they were so caught up in their own evil deeds that _no one_ could have pulled their attention elsewhere other than Voldemort himself.

I was finding the air to be colder than expected and extremely eager to know our next destination, but the only answer I could pull from them was, "You'll find out soon."

They had not even the decency to drop the slightest hint!

One glance at his muggle watch again and Remus declared, "We'd better sprint for it. That portkey wasn't easy to get!"

"Portkey! Remus Lupin, you tell me how you got a portkey and where that leads to this instant before I go anywhere!" I screamed, grabbing his collar.

He pulled me forward as he spoke, "There's no time. Just trust me… "

_I did trust you and you shoved me down a tunnel! _

Before I could respond or think another thought, we were dashing down a hill just past the shrieking shack.

The others arrived a split second before us and a broken teapot was thrust into our hands.

_Talk about random… _

Everyone's fore-fingers were touching and away we went… me, holding my breath the whole way.

**A/N:** Finally, the plot bunnies were set loose. I was becoming so frustrated with this story until these ideas came rushing to me all at once. I'm thrilled to say this next one is going to be EXTREMELY fun to write. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise you won't be disappointed after my next update. I thank my very gracious editor for encouraging me to remain committed to the story as well as the others who support my writing.

Peace and cheese!

Lunatik/ Nique

**Now onto the personal thanks:**

**The TRUE Angel of Music: **Awww… words can not express my gratitude to your kind words. You rock my socks, Dem Dem! You are truly my inspiration. I love you like a song loves its I-pod. LOL

**Lizzieangel90: **You are such a sweetie! Thanks for your thanks to my thanks… wow, this could go on forever!

**Remusgrl01: **I try! LOL. When the idea came to me, I knew I just had to write the story because no one had ever thought to use where time turners originated from. I have to admit, I didn't know where I was going with the secret place until the ideas of the sand and time turners all came together. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Autumn92685039: **LOL I like kudos! Thanks for the review.

**SpikesDreamer: **You're too kind! I honestly couldn't stop smiling after this… Thank you muuchos!

**You guys make my day!**


	8. Caribbean Rum

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the shoes on my feet and the pencil in my hand!

**Chapter 7: **_Caribbean Rum_

The first things I noticed were the dark glow of the half moon, the familiar harsh brush of sand on my cheek, and the salty scent of the Caribbean.

I knew it well after the frequent trips my parents and I took as we cruised among the blue-green sea every summer. Just the thought of them churned my stomach into a knot. A sickening knot, tight enough to bring very heavy, distressing tears… but I can not focus on that now because one day I will see them again. I _will_ see Harry and Ron again. Not Voldemort, not even Dumbledore could keep them from me.

It just dawned on me that I was finally on one of the secluded islands I'd dreamed of for so long. I was here with Sirius, Remus, and Harry's parents… not to mention their murderer, Peter… courtesy by a portkey! In 1978! How bizarre could this get?

What I didn't realize was that this is only the beginning. There was much, _much _more to come.

"Where the bloody hell are we!" Lily swore. She didn't seem the type to swear with the exception of very serious situations. Apparently this was one of them.

"In the middle of the Caribbean with not a soul on the island apart from ourselves!" Sirius half sang as he and James took a swig out of one of the bottles.

Lily was silent for a moment. I assumed she was thinking along the same lines as myself. Did they seriously have another portkey lying around because there certainly weren't any fireplaces to floo from?

"Don't worry, Lils… we can apparate back. We're not first years anymore." James read our minds.

"I didn't pick this dump, Lily," said Peter, looking towards her innocently. "They chose it._ I_ told Remus to stop them."

I was growing annoyed with the fact that he automatically placed the blame on the others once he sensed anger, but Lily obviously didn't catch this.

"We don't doubt that it wasn't your fault, Peter," Lily told him, flashing him her most motherly smile.

"I don't think it's a dump at all! It's rather beautiful actually," I commented loudly, watching his mouth twitch.

Why couldn't she see through his fake little "innocent boy" demeanor? I had only just met the young Peter and could already see how his loyalty was only temporary. After all, this was their seventh year and Peter would turn on them soon after graduation, which means he couldn't possibly have maintained his fidelity up until then. He confessed that he was plotting against our side once Voldemort was becoming too powerful inside the shrieking shack._ I_ could change that… I could easily take this into my own hands…

Then, my thoughts were broken by a large wave of cold, salt water, slapping me in the face.

"My hair!" I shrieked, whirling around and whispering Sirius' name with a vengeance.

I was extremely surprised to find Remus smirking at me playfully, ready to make a dash for it.

"That's right, Lupin!" I hollered, heading towards him at a sprint. "You better pray that you're faster than me!"

As I found, he was quite the runner and I suppose he can thank his werewolf qualities for that. I was careful to dodge rocks and hidden conch shells that had washed up on the beach, picking only the tender areas to place my feet.

Remus appeared to be doing the same because he hadn't slowed since we began. He led me past the rest of the Marauders, who were busy flinging sand at each other, and onto the outer beach.

Once we hit a bend where the trees came out a little farther, I came up with a plan and threw myself behind a boulder, faking a yelp.

As I predicted, Remus turned around worriedly and began shouting, "Hermione…? Hermione! Are you alright!"

I heard him approach, robes dragging in the sand and took my chance just when the first toe was visible on my side of the rock.

Slashing my arm forward, I grasped the whole of his bare foot and sent him sprawling to the ground. In a victory tackle, I pinned the wolf to the ground, grinning all the while.

"Quite a competitive one, aren't you?" Remus giggled, motionless in his position.

It was then that I began to blush ever so slightly at having let that side of me slip a bit too far. _I have just tackled my professor! _I thought quickly before noticing the playfulness in his eyes I'd never witnessed before. _And it was so worth it… _

I smirked at him knowingly and finally pushed myself off, burying my face in my knees.

I gazed over my arm into the open sea as I sat in the sand next to Remus, thinking about how it was sand that got me into this mess in the first place.

"Do you miss him?" Remus questioned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Hmm?" I said, lost in the moment.

"James' son… Harry, isn't it?"

"Oh… oh, yes. It's only been a day though. I imagine as time carries on I will miss him more, both Harry _and_ Ron. I don't suppose you know the Weasley's?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Remus, now situating himself next to me. "Arthur was quite a few years ahead of us when we arrived at Hogwarts though."

I looked over to him smiling in my direction, looking calm as ever. That's my Lupin… always the calm, caring guy you could count on to put on a face. This time, however, his smile was sincere.

Why wouldn't it be? He hadn't a clue to what would happen in a few years time. It was a smile so innocent, my heart felt it was breaking by the second.

"Remus, how did you meet the other Marauders?" I asked, attempting to mask my distress, although it was a question I'd always been curious to know.

"Well, now that's a story I know a couple of lunatics sitting over there would love to tell…" Remus chuckled lightly. "When I first got on the train, it was my immediate reaction to search for an empty compartment, not even daring to look anyone in eyes lest they see right through me."

"You mean, figure out your secret?" I asked innocently, watching for his reaction.

"Yeah, like in one glance they might already know and be too afraid to ever come near someone like me…"

"Already, you were feeling that? Remus, sometimes you've got to have faith in people."

"Not all people, Hermione," he said solemnly. "Some just never- wait a minute, when did _you_ figure out about my… secret?"

"Not too long after I met you in my third year. You didn't think that I would let all the signs with my professor disappearing every month slip by even for a moment now, would you?" I told him, a hint of my know-it-all self slipping through.

"I suppose not," he replied quietly. "And you don't have a problem with it?"

I could've died just seeing the hopeful face he made as he asked me that.

"Of course not!" I said defiantly. "And neither did any of your other students, with the exception of the Slytherins, when they found out! You know why! Because some people can look through things so shallow as being a werewolf to the beauty of a person, to the polite, kind, and caring man that I always knew you to be!"

I watched Remus gaze at me, first with surprise and then absolute delight. In fact, if I didn't know any better, he looked like he would love nothing more than to kiss me right then and there.

"And anyways, you never finished your story. Please continue…" I gestured, breaking him from his happy little trance.

"Right, right… well, when I thought I had finally discovered a compartment to isolate myself in, I found that it held one other lonely-looking component. That meek, blonde-headed boy I soon discovered to be called Peter Pettigrew.

I involuntarily shivered at the name.

"Peter seemed to be feeling something very similar to what I was feeling, for different reasons, of course," Remus continued. "Just as the train was leaving and we were finally beginning to grow comfortable, I heard a large ruckus right outside our compartment. 'No magic outside of Hogwarts!' an authoritive voice proclaimed. I took a brave move and peaked out only to find the amusing image of young Snape clad in a polka-dotted dress and rosy cheeks.

"I also glimpsed a tall figure that I can now identify to be McGonagall, who asked in the same voice, 'What is the meaning of this, Mr… ?' 'Potter,' young James answered, Sirius snickering just behind him. 'It wasn't my fault. That little bugger over there,' he gestured to Snape, 'He glared at my friend Sirius, here, but when Sirius asked him what was his problem, the grease-ball called him a name I'd rather think was inappropriate to say in front of you, professor. So, you see…' 'I think my buddy gave the bad-mouthed, goblin-faced, little bugger exactly what he deserved,' Sirius butted in. Even by that time they were already finishing each other's sentences."

"Sounds like Sirius alright," I laughed, picturing the scene just how Remus was describing it. "So, how did you come to meet these trouble-makers?"

"Ah, now I was just getting to that part. Seems a bit ironic though, don't you think? I mean, the two of them, completely opposite from myself and Peter, unknowingly about to become the best friends I'll ever have in my life?" he paused and watched me nod with a smile before continuing. "Anyway, McGonagall didn't seem to be too satisfied with their answers. After spotting my compartment, in which I immediately shut the door, she told the two of them that it would suit them better to sit in a compartment with a couple a good, quiet students like myself and Peter and to try to remain out of trouble for at least the rest of the trip.

"They reluctantly agreed and situated themselves with us. Of course, I was a little unsure of them at first, but can you blame me after I had just seen what they did to Snape? Then they introduced themselves and soon after that, we took a great liking to each other. Now, however, I realize how much that nasty, big-nosed Slytherin deserved everything he got!"

I giggled, and replied, "I must say, I've never heard you speak of him so bitterly before."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You're usually too polite for that." I shifted my gaze and watched him laugh.

"Well, I won't say it's not true that the two of them tend to take things a bit too far when it comes to Snivellus. However, there's no doubt in my mind that the man is pure evil in and out."

"I have to say I completely agree," I told him, enjoying our peaceful concurrence when a loud, familiar, barking laugh resounded from the group huddled quite a few feet away.

"HERMIONE! RE-E-EMUS!" we heard Sirius bellow in a drunken state, "Would you two like to join us?"

"Do you suppose we should?" Remus questioned, leaving the option up to me. Clearly, this was his warning.

"Might as well…" I said, throwing caution to the wind and standing to brush myself off.

"Alright," Remus said reluctantly and led me back to the others.

As we neared the group, I could see Sirius and James making wild gestures while the other two laughed furiously.

Once we came within speaking distance, I asked James hesitantly, "What exactly is _in_ those bottles you stole from the Hog's Head?"

"Caribbean rum!" Sirius answered, greatly reminding me of a certain sexy pirate I do recall seeing in a muggle movie not long ago.

"And we didn't_ steal _it. I assure you it is fully paid for, though maybe not legally," James finished. "Care for a swig?"

"Absolutely not!" I protested, my better judgment taking over. Maybe I could watch them induce _themselves_ with a foreign alcoholic drink, but I would not sink so low as to do it to myself.

"She's right, you guys," Remus stepped in. "It's probably not a good idea for all of us to get wasted if we want to get back to the school anytime soon."

"Oh come on, Remy-kins," Sirius whined, waving a bottle around. "Don't all of a sudden try to act like the innocent, good guy! Hermione, you really should know that he's partly putting on this act for you. I've seen him drunk before and it's definitely a sight you don't want to miss. Remus can get _down-!_"

As Sirius did a hilarious, seductive imitation of Remus dancing, I saw a mass of sandy-blonde hair streak past me and tackle Sirius much like I had done to him earlier. I laughed loudly at the image of Remus on a dance floor, and briefly thought that it might not be so bad to experience a little of the rum's effects.

Although that thought was quickly pushed to the side, for Sirius was just announcing his new idea for the night. "I say we all have a nice, innocent version of the muggle game, Truth or dare!"

_Oh no! _I thought as everyone echoed their agreement. Clearly, the night wasn't nearly over.

**A/N:** Alright, I'm sure most of you thought I died or want to kill me for not updating for so long. It's true that life has been hectic ever since junior year started, but not only that, I've been so angry ever since that sixth book came out. I had to take some time to cool off before I continued anything Harry Potter related. ; ) However, after the movie came out, my obsession has been renewed and I am back again! The next chapter should be good… hehe… I love Truth or Dare!

Thanks to my reviewers and my editor, Dem Dem! Peace and love to you all!


End file.
